Blood Moon Fight
by Dex Cipher
Summary: Marco just lost something really important for him and Star. Now, they both have to get it back.
1. Just Another Fight

Just Another Battle.

Late at night, taking place in another dimension, the mewman princess and her best friend had picked up a fight. Well, more like, Star picked up a fight and dragged Marco into it.

The point here is that Star and Marco are being surrounded by lots of enchanted knight armors after walking inside a castle without any kind of permission.

You know, a usual adventure for the pair. And speaking of usual…

"Narwhal Blast!" Star shouted as the large group of narwhals came out of the wand, hitting everything that got on their way. Star cheered to herself when one of the narwhals hit multiple armors at once. "Nice, just like yesterday's bowling match!" Star turned and saw how her friend was fighting three guards at the same time. "Hey, Marco! Need a little help there?"

Marco turned his attention to his dear friend. "Not really. I mean, this guys are not even trying to attack. They just want to straight up grab us."

In that precise moment, a guard grabbed Marco from behind, immobilizing him in the spot.

"Just like now!" He exclaimed with surprise in his voice.

A narwhal blast hit the guard in the head, causing it to release Marco.

"See, what did I told you?" Marco asked before he turned around and punched another armor, just before this one could grab him.

Suddenly, the doors of their surroundings started to open, letting more enchanted armors to come into the room, ready for the fight.

Star and Marco quickly got back to back before jumping into action.

But the fight that was about to begin got interrupted by a third one.

"Wow, wow, wow! What is goin' on in here?" The voice interrupted, calling everyone's attention.

The armors and the pair of friends turned their attention to see the owner of the castle standing in front of the main entrance. A young man with white hair and a black attire.

"I go to the mall in my only day off, and I return to see this?! Are you kidding me?!" The annoyed owner said while looking at the disaster in front of him.

"W-We… We caught this intruders entering unannounced into your mansion, Mr. Shine…" One of the guards said with a nervous attitude.

"They can talk?" Star and Marco thought to themselves in unison.

"How many times I have to tell you? It's SHINE! Just Shine! Mr. Shine sounds lame! Call me Shine or consider yourself fired!"

"Of course, Mr. Shine!" the guard said nervously.

Shine sighed, disappointed. "Anyways… You said you caught intruders?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Y-Yes! These two over here!" One of the guards exclaimed while pointing at Star and Marco.

Shine looked at the two intruders with critical eye.

"Umm… Hello?" Star said while waving awkwardly.

"Are you serious?" Shine asked.

The room stayed in silence, no one knowing what to respond to that.

"Alright. Everyone, get out of this room. It seems I will have to take care of the "intruders" myself." Shine said, dismissing all the guards that obeyed their master's orders without hesitation. Once the room was empty, the one known as Shine step forward. "Alright… Let's get this over with already, shall we?" He said while revealing the pair of fangs that he had maintained hidden before that moment.

"Wait, is he a-!" Marco exclaimed, but he stopped when the man before them transformed himself into a bat.

The bat flew quickly towards them, ending up between the two friends. The bat transformed once again into his humanoid form, quickly delivering a hard punch to Marco, sending him flying a few feet.

"Marco!" Star exclaimed with surprised before the vampire grabbed her by the wrist and threw her towards her friend.

Star landed over Marco, causing him to let out a little groan of pain.

"Welp, that was easy." The vampire said as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" Star shouted, causing a big rainbow fist to come out of her wand, ready to attack the face of the owner of the castle.

Shine turn around and saw the big fist coming at him. He avoided it by simply transforming into a bat.

The fist flew above the little bat that was merely standing in the floor.

"Oh, so now you have magic? Well…" The vampire shifted into his human form once more. "Now this got interesting!"

The two friends quickly stood up, getting into fight position.

"Let us prepare the battlefield first, shall we?" The vampire said as he transformed his body into multiple bats, all the bats flew towards the windows, closing the curtains, leaving the place in absolute darkness. "You are the intruders after all…" The voices of all the bats said in unison before letting out countless laughs.

Star and Marco got back to back once more. Marco got his guard up while Star had her wand in front of her. The little pink magic coming from the wand was the only source of light that the room had.

Just before any hits could be delivered, Marco got pulled forwards by a pair of hands, leaving Star on her own.

"H-Hey! Back off!" Marco said, trying blindly to hit his enemy, but his eyes could not see where that vampire was. He could only feel the punches and kicks that were being delivered to him in a rather quick way.

Suddenly a pink light illuminated all the room, revealing that Marco was in the middle of three Shines.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Star shouted. She was focusing on illuminating the room with her spell. She rushed quickly to one of the vampires and kicked him on the back.

The other two changed their prey and ran towards her, only to be stopped by Marco's single karate chop.

"Thanks, Star." Marco said though pants.

"Thanks to you!" Star thanked back with a smile before a quick kick knocked the wand off Star's hand, returning everything to complete darkness once more.

"Rule number one! Don't let your guard down!" The distant voice of Shine echoed through the room.

Before they knew it, Star and Marco were separated again, each one of them receiving a beat up from probably six Shines at once.

A vampire grabbed Star from behind, completely immobilizing her.

"Hmm… You look like someone important." Shine stated firmly.

"From where did you get that magic wand?" Shine asked with interest.

"That doesn't matter to you!" Star said before kicking backwards, hitting his captor's… masculine part…

Shine let out a scream of pain before Star delivered a blind punch backwards, hitting that Shine directly in the face.

The other two Shines hissed at her before attacking.

"So, you are a human, huh?" One Shine asked before punching Marco in the cheek.

"Tell me… Do you know Dracula?" Another one asked before punching him in the stomach.

Marco felt to his knees due the pain.

"Because if you do, then let me tell you that I am one million times more terrifying than that weakling!" The other one exclaimed while forcing him on his feet before delivering an upper cut, sending Marco flying upwards before falling onto the hard floor.

"Pathetic, I can't believe a girl is holding longer than you!" The vampire said as he looked down at the defeated boy. He then turned around to see the girl.

"Well, I should look at the bright side!" One of the Shines said.

"If I drank all of their blood, then it'll last me for another whole week!" The original one exclaimed before the clones that were fighting Marco disappeared, leaving just Star fighting against other three Shines and Marco alone with the original Shine. "Well, better start drinking in that case! Bon appetite!" The original Shine prepared his pair of fangs for their job.

Star continued to fight the three vampires that were surrounding her, trying desperately to find her wand in the complete darkness.

But the three vampires were not giving her any chance to do anything.

"C'mon! Give up already!" Shine exclaimed with annoyance.

"Never!" Star shouted while throwing a punch, surprisingly hitting its target.

"Seriously, I'm thirsty! And it won't be enough with only one of you!"

"Just be a good girl and join your friend already!"

"What?" A sudden realization hit Star. "Marco!" She shouted her friend's name, trying to get a reply from him.

But nobody answered.

"Marco, where are you?!" Star asked while trying to find her best friend, but the annoying trio were not letting her through.

"He's fine! Just getting a little dry, that's all!" Shine exclaimed before noticing that the hearts in Star's cheeks were glowing with a white light.

The light grew big enough to illuminate the room in a matter of seconds, revealing the three vampires around her and another one kneeled in the floor next to Marco.

"What the heck is happening?!" One of the clones asked with surprise, not realizing that Star had now her wand back and blast them into the walls of the castle with a swift move.

Star quickly ran towards the vampire that was next to Marco. "Leave him alone!" She shouted with blind rage.

The vampire stopped his meal and turned around to see what was happening behind him, only to be greeted by a hard punch right into his face.

The punch was strong enough to send him flying towards the wall, leaving a crack on the concrete.

"Ouch! What was that about?!" Shine asked as he stood on his feet.

A dimensional portal closed in the middle of the room, leaving the vampire alone in complete darkness.

"They left? Aww man, what a shame! That human's blood was exquisite!" The vampire told to himself before the clones disappeared from the room. "I wish I could had drank him all up!" The vampire said, considering for a moment to go to Earth himself and found the same human. "Well, maybe next time!" Luckily for Earth, this vampire was lazy enough to not pay a visit any time soon.

…

Marco slowly opened his eyes, feeling tired and a headache. "Ugh… My head…" Marco said while sitting in the bed he was lying into.

Star's bed to be more precise. Speaking of her…

"Marco!" Star exclaimed when she saw her friend finally awakening. She quickly embraced him into a hug. "Thank corn you're alright!" She said, feeling a big relief inside her.

"Star? Hey, what happened?" Marco asked, still confused by all this situation.

Star quickly broke the hug. "MarcoIswearitwasallfaultofthatvampireIdidn'tmeananythingItriedtostophimbuthewasnot-!"

"Star, calm down!" Marco exclaimed, feeling even more confused by his friend's sudden outburst.

Star started to breath in and out in a desperate way.

"Star! Calm down!" Marco exclaimed once again, causing her friend to stop breathing in the spot. "Now, do as I do, okay?"

Star nodded with her head, still not breathing.

"Breathe in… Breathe out… Breathe in… Breathe out…"

Marco and Star did this together for some seconds before Star was completely calmed.

"Breathe out…" Marco said while releasing the air he was holding.

Star did it as well.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks, Marco! You always know what to do, don't you?" Star said with her usual cheery mood.

"Heh… I guess I kinda do." Marco said while scratching the back of his head, blushing a little by the compliment. "Well, now that we're calmed, what were you trying to tell me?" Marco asked, patiently waiting for the answer.

Star's eyes widened in realization. "O-Oh, yeah… About that…" Star tried to find a way to explain it without scaring her friend.

"Yeah?"

Star looked around her room, hoping for something to give her the proper answer. Her eyes were caught by the only object that could help her with her situation. "Wait here!" She said before rushing to her vault, opening it quickly and retrieving a mirror the same way.

Marco raised a confused eyebrow at this before Star positioned in front of him with a jump, quickly holding the mirror for him to see. Star braced herself for her friend's reaction, closing her eyes tight while facing away.

But nothing happened.

Star opened her eyes and face Marco, only to be see his confused expression.

"Star, I don't get it…" Marco said, confused by the image that the mirror returned.

Star, with confusion flipped the mirror, being greeted by her own confused expression. "What the…?" Star asked herself before realizing something. "Oh, that's right…" She told as she face palmed herself.

"What's right?" Marco asked, still confused by all of this.

"Never mind!" Star exclaimed before throwing the mirror away. "Okay, Marco. I am going to tell you something, but you have to promise me to stay calm, alright?"

"Star… What is going on?" Marco asked, now with some concern on his expression.

Star took a deep breath. "Here I go." She thought to herself.

"Marco."

"Yeah?"

"You…"

"Yes."

"Are…"

"Aha."

"A…"

"A what, Star?! Please tell me already! The tension is killing me!" Marco exclaimed.

"The tension can't kill you, Marco!"

"Why is that?"

"Because you are a vampire!"

"A vampire? What are you talking about?" Marco asked, now even more confused.

Star quickly summoned an apple with her magic. "Open your mouth."

"Wha-?!" Marco was cut off in mid-sentence when Star shoved the apple on his mouth, taking it out almost instantly. "Star, why the heck was that?!"

"Look!" Star exclaimed while pointing at the marks that his teeth had left on the apple, highlighting the pair of holes that were in the apple as well.

"What the…?"

"You also don't have reflection!" Star exclaimed, interrupting her friend by sitting on his side, showing him the apple that, suddenly transformed into a mirror, showed her reflection, but also showed an empty space where Marco's reflection was supposed to be staring back at them.

"…"

"And if you want more prove!" Star continued while running to her curtains, opening them with a quick move.

The sunlight entered into the room, making contact with Marco's skin.

Marco screamed at the pain that the contact with the sun had caused to him.

Star closed her curtains and once again faced her friend that was still sitting on her bed. "See? You're a vampire! Now you believe me?" Star asked, expecting the agreement from her friend. "Umm… Marco?" She asked while watching carefully her friend.

Marco was pale, he slowly brought both of his hands to his mouth, touching the pair of fangs that had appeared between his teeth. Marco's eyes widened in horror.

"Are you alright…?" Star asked with caution. "Maybe I got a little carried away…" She told to herself before Marco let out a scream that filled the entire residence of the Diaz'.


	2. He Lost It!

He Lost It.

"Breathe in! Breathe out! Breathe in! Breathe out! Marco, calm down!"

Marco didn't react to the words of Star. He just kept walking in circles telling… These kind of things… "This can't be true! This is all just a dream! Or maybe it's a prank that you and Janna did to me! Tell me Star, is this a prank?"

"Wha-?"

"Okay, I have to admit it. It was really funny! Now you can undo your magic and we can all forget about this hilarious joke!" Marco said with a convinced smile on his face.

"Marco!" Star exclaimed with annoyance.

"How did this happened to me?! Why am I a vampire?! I don't want to be a vampire!" Marco yelled while shaking Star by the shoulders. "I like the sun!"

"I know!"

"I don't want to drink blood!"

"I know!"

"I don't want to drink your blood, Star!"

"I know!"

"Actually… How will your blood taste?" Marco asked with curiosity.

"…What?" Star asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I mean… You are a magical princess from another dimension…"

"Marco? What are you talking about?" Star asked as she stepped backwards while Marco just stepped forwards.

"I mean, maybe your blood will taste not like blood… Maybe it'll taste different… Maybe it'll taste like… rainbows or something." Marco said, licking his lips.

"What…?"

"And know that I think about it… How human blood tastes like?" Marco asked as he licked his lips. "Well, only one way to find it out!" He exclaimed with a hungry smile and showing off his fangs. He, of course, snapped out of it when a Rainbow Fist Punch hit him and slammed him into the wall.

"Are you better?" Star asked as she put away her wand.

"Yes… Thanks… I really needed that…" Marco said, now fully calmed.

"It was nothing! What are friends for if not for hitting you really hard when you are about to become a blood thirsty vampire?" She asked while helping Marco on his feet.

"How did this happen again?" Marco asked with concern.

"Easy, you were acting weird and I grabbed my wand. Then-"

"No, I mean, how did THIS happen?" Marco asked once again while pointing at his fangs.

"Oh, that… Well, long story short. The castle where we were fighting was the house of a vampire. And he got to bite your neck just a little." Star said while pinching her fingers together.

Marco was about to freak out once again, but he quickly took a deep breathe to calm himself. "Alright… This is fine… Let's ask Glossaryck for a way to turn me back into a human…" He said calmly while rubbing his temples.

"Yeah! I'm sure he'll know what to do!" Star cheered, quickly rushing towards her book of spells. "Glossaryck!" She shouted as she shook the book up and down.

"I'm right behind you. No need to yell." Glosssaryck said from behind Star before noticing Marco. He floated his way to him and inspected him with analytical eye. "Hmm… You feel a little different…" He said while looking at Marco in the eyes.

"A little different?! I'm a freaking vampire! How is that a little?" Marco exclaimed, showing off his fangs as he talked.

"Oh, well, I guess that explains it." Glossaryck said with indifference.

"That's why I call you. I need you to tell me how I can change him back." Star said.

"Okay… That'll be a little hard to explain…" Glossaryck said while rubbing his beard.

"It doesn't matter! I'll try!" Star exclaimed, not having the slightest intention to leave Marco like that.

Glossaryck looked at the determined princess for some seconds before shrugging. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Marco and Star let out a simultaneous sigh of relieve.

"Thanks, Glossa-!" Star was cut off by her instructor.

"But first, we need to do something about this." Glossaryck said while pointing at the two teenagers.

They both raised a confused eyebrow before examining each other.

"Umm… What do you mean?" Marco asked with confusion.

"You seem a little different…" Glossaryck said once again.

Marco sighed in frustration. "I think we went through this already!" Marco exclaimed with anger.

"No, it's not that! It's… something else…" Glossaryck stated while rubbing his beard, trying to tie the strings together. "Wait a moment… That's it!" He said cheerfully upon his realization. He then, floated towards Marco. "You lost it!" Glossaryck stated, proud for his realization.

"I lost what? My humanity, perhaps?" Marco asked with sarcasm.

"No, you lost something more important!" He said as he clapped his hands and the entire room went dark.

Suddenly, from Marco chest, a bright white light started to emanate. From Star's chest, a red light was coming out instead.

"You see now what I mean?" Glossaryck asked, still watching the confused expressions of the two friends.

Star shook her head while Marco asked. "No, we don't." He said, more annoyed than anything else.

Glossaryck sighed. "These kids…" He thought to himself. "Your bond! You lost your special bond that you shared the princess!" He exclaimed.

"My bond? What do you mean? We are still being best friends! Right, Star?" Marco asked.

"Don't be silly! Of course we are!" Star exclaimed cheerfully before opening her arms. "Come here!" She said as she pulled Marco into a hug. A very tight one, judging by how Marco's back cracked.

"What? No, I don't mean that kind of bond!" Glossaryck exclaimed, frustrated by the two teens obliviousness. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Do I have to give you a reminder?" He asked to himself before chasking his fingers.

A very familiar piece of music started to be heard all around the darkness that was surrounding them.

The two of them looked around with confused expressions. "Where have I've heard that before?" The two asked in unison before a red light started to bathe both. They turned their heads to watch at each other's eyes, and then, realization hit them.

The room went back to normal.

"W-Wait! So our souls are actually bonded?!" Star asked with surprise.

Marco reacted with shock at this new information. "Bonded?" He asked himself in his thoughts.

"No, princess. Your souls WERE bonded!" Glossaryck clarified. "Because HE lost the bond!" Glossaryck then exclaimed while pointing at Marco.

"What? How can I have lost a thing that was literally attached to my soul?" Marco asked in self-defense.

"Simple. You lost it when you let that vampire drink from your blood!" Glossaryck stated.

"That doesn't even makes sense!"

"I know, the soul and the body are two different matters, but it's probably because the bond has the word "blood" into it." Glossaryck explained to the two.

"That is the most ridiculous thing that I have heard in my life!" Marco shouted.

"Actually, it kinda makes sense…" Star said while rubbing her chin.

Marco turned to see her thoughtful expression, not really sure if she was talking seriously.

"Wait, so that means my soul is bonded with-?!"

"Indeed, princess. Currently, your soul is bonded with that vampire's soul. And I don't mean the wimpy one that is freaking out in the room." Glossaryck said while glaring at Marco.

"Hey! It was not my fault!" Marco shouted.

Glossaryck shook his head in disapprovement before being took by Star.

"Please tell me there's a way to undo this!" Yelled the blonde girl with a desperate tone in her voice.

"Luckily for you, the answer is yes." Glossaryck said with indifference.

"Really?" Star said with a relieved tone while releasing Glossaryck from her grasp.

"Yes. All we need to do is to have Marco to drink the bond back into his soul." He said while floating at Marco and forcing him to open his mouth with magic, with the intention of showing his new fangs.

When Glossaryck removed his magic, Marco let out a "You want me to do what now?!" with evident fear and confusion written all over his face.

"Hey, relax kid. All you have to do is drink some of the blood from the vampire that took away your bond."

"B-But I don't want to drink anyone's blood!"

"Well, you'll have to." Glossaryck said.

"But-!"

"C'mon, Marco!" Star interrupted him. "Please! I don't wanna have my soul bounded with that dude! He gives me the creeps!"

"Star, I don't remember much about that dude, but I am pretty sure that he beat the heck out of us!" Marco exclaimed, sounding very concerned.

"That? Pfff! Please, Marco! He just caught us off guard! I'm pretty sure we can easily beat him!"

"Unless that vampire happens to be Shine, that is." Glossaryck said with indifference, but gain a concerned look when Star kept staring at him with widened eyes. "Please don't tell me I'm right…"

"Fine, then I won't tell you."

Glossaryck sighed. "Ok, listen. Shine is an airhead vampire that doesn't think the things through. He only goes always for the beating. However, he has lots of magical stones that he uses to his advantage. He also had lots of stamina because he is the youngest vampire in the Universe, with only 667 years old. Oh wait, I just realized that there is a youngest vampire now!" Glossaryck exclaimed while looking at Marco.

"Not funny…" Marco said.

"So yeah, the real problem with him are his gemstones. Take them away and he will be easy to take down! I'll just have to train Marco into the art of being a vampire." Glossaryck explained before floating towards Marco. "So, Marco, my boy. What do you say?"

Marco scratched the back of his head and looked nervously at Glossaryck. "I-I dunno. I mean, I don't want to drink blood or do other vampire things! I just want to get back to normal!"

"Marco, please!" Star exclaimed, catching his attention. "I don't like the situation either, but I don't also like the idea of having my soul bonded with that Shine guy!" Star dropped to her knees and started pleading. "So please! Just stay like that until we get the bond back with you! I like you better than the other vampire!"

Marco thought it for about a minute and was about to give his negative answer, when Star looked at him with those puppy-dog eyes he couldn't say no to.

"For me…" She whispered with the same expression.

Marco couldn't take it anymore, and with a resigned sigh nodded. "Alright, Star… You wi-!" He couldn't finish his sentence before Star hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said happily while raising Marco in the air with her unusual strength. "You're the best, Marco!"

"Star… I need air…!" Marco said while being crushed by the hug.

"No you don't! You're a vampire, remember?" She stated cheerfully.

"She has a point, Marco." Glossaryck said before opening a dimensional portal using Star's scissors. "Anyway, now that everything is settle, I will like to start with the basics! So please follow me." He said while pointing at the portal behind him.


End file.
